


hope for the future

by Killianemma915



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: F/M, Hate Sex, Office Sex, Porn With Plot, Smut, Xarah, days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24533062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killianemma915/pseuds/Killianemma915
Summary: First Xarah fic and it is very smutty.  I know Victor fired Xander, but I really wanted to do office sex, please forgive me.  A one-shot
Relationships: Xander Cook | Alexandros Kiriakis/Sarah Horton
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	hope for the future

Xander Kiriakis sat in his new, smaller office at Titan Enterprises, wallowing in self-pity. The spot where Sarah had slapped him was forming a nice red welt. This was not the first time she had smacked him, but this time he deserved it. He had spoken without thinking, and he probably lost the woman he loved forever.  
On top of that, Victor removed him from his position as CEO and replaced him with Brady. His cousin was currently the bane of Xander's existence. In exchange for saving Maggie, his uncle had given him a smaller E VP job. Brady didn't like the plan, but he ultimately agreed. Now, Xander was unpacking the things from his old office. On the top of the last box was a picture he had just put up on his desk. The photo was a selfie he took of him and Sarah the night they got engaged. They had both looked so happy. All he wanted in the world was to see her smile at him like that again. He debated for a second, then placed the frame face-up in his top drawer. Almost everyone in the company knew the truth, and he was not sure they would understand, but he wanted to look at it sometimes. He should throw the picture away, but he couldn't. Throwing it out would be giving up.  
Sarah insisted on faking a relationship with Brady, and that was eating away at Xander. The image of the two of them kissing was burned in his brain. He wished he grabbed the stupid ice bucket and dumped it on them. The two of them would deserve it. Xander was not crazy; there was absolutely no way Sarah and his cousin were sleeping together. She was trying to hurt him as much as he had her, but the game was childish. What he did was wrong, but he never meant to harm her intentionally. Everything she did was to cause him pain.  
Not being with the woman he loved was like missing a limb. Every fiber of his being was telling him to find her. He did not even care if she rejected him again; it was Sarah's presence he craved. Maggie told him to step back, give Sarah space, and he truly cared for her, so he was going to try. If they were meant to be together, maybe she would realize that someday. If not, he couldn't keep letting her kick him while he was down. For now, he needed to give it a rest. Just as he finished his thought, he sensed familiar eyes on his back.  
"What the hell are you doing here?" He heard a voice from the doorway. He turned around, knowing who stood there before he saw her. She wore her long curly hair up in a braid today. As always, Xander found her breathtakingly beautiful, even in plain blue jeans and a simple top.  
"Sarah," Was the only word that managed to come out of his mouth. "What are you doing here?"  
"I came to check up on my boyfriend Brady on his first day back at work. The more important question is, why the hell are you here? Didn't Victor fire you?" her tone was rigid.  
"Demoted, not fired, our new CEO agreed to the deal. I thought he would have told you since the two of you are so close." The banter between them was familiar.  
"Honestly, we've been too busy enjoying each other's... company. Victor's plan must have slipped Brady's mind." The way Sarah said "company" implied they were having sex. "Why on Earth would he let you stay?"  
"Even Brady recognized I saved Maggie's life, and Victor owed me something." He looked down dejectedly.  
"Saving my mother's life doesn't make up for what you did." She looked down at the floor, too, clearly affected by what he said.  
"I get that, and nothing ever will." He glared down at the laminate wood, not making eye contact. "You hate me, and you always will. The message was received when you slapped me in the face."  
"Aren't you going to beg me to take you back again?" her voice sounded strange. "I know everything now, so I guess you figure I wouldn't listen anyway."  
"I didn't want to go to jail, Kristen was putting a lot of pressure on me to steal the fetus for her, I didn't want to do it. The intent was never to hurt you."  
"Just like you didn't want to give me Rachel." She barked  
"Sarah, I wanted to give you the baby, never said I didn't. I wanted to make sure you never felt the pain of learning your mother killed your child. Excuse me for loving you too much to let you suffer." She looked stricken.  
"Do you know what bothers me the most, Xander?" She surprised him, stepping into the office and shutting the door behind her. "Not the fact you switched the babies or let me fall in love with a child who didn't belong to me."  
"Then why don't you tell me, Sarah? Why don't you talk to me instead of pretending to sleep with Brady?" He stepped closer to her subconsciously. She looked like she was trying to control her impulse to slap him again.  
"What bothers me is that you didn't think I was strong enough to learn the truth." The tone of her voice sounded hurt.  
"Sarah, I think you are one of the strongest people I have ever met, but your mother tried to hang herself when she found out about what she thought she did," Xander explained.  
"I'm sick of everyone thinking I'm weak. Stop trying to protect me. I'm not a fucking glass doll!" She was raising her voice, and he was afraid that his co-workers would overhear. Their faces were mere inches apart now.  
"Damn it, Sarah, I am not going to apologize for wanting to take care of you. I love you, and that goes with the territory. As humans, we always want to protect those we love. My choices were terrible, but I never wanted to cause you pain. I'm not stupid. I recognize my actions hurt you, but that was never my intention." He was laying his entire soul in front of her, for her to destroy.  
"We could have had it all, Xander." She said, looking up into his face now. To his shock, her expression softened. "Hell, we did have it all. Eric, Rex, and every other guy I ever dated, none of them came close to what I felt for you. If you had trusted me to be strong enough to handle what happened to me, we would still be together."  
"You used past tense, and Sarah, that is the problem. For me, it's still present." He started to walk to the door. "Get out of my office. I need to work!" The offices weren't soundproof, and he was afraid people would overhear them.  
"Xander, wait." She stared at him, grabbing his arm and pulling him back to her. They locked eyes for a brief moment before Sarah's lips crashed against his. The hunger was real. Sarah kissed him as if she was starving. The weeks of waiting to feel her kiss again paid off, and now she was giving him what he'd dreamed of. It was too much, and he was hardening in his suit pants instantly. His body craved what only this woman could give him.  
"Sarah, we should..." He started, but she wouldn't let him finish the sentence. Instead, she cut him off with more furious kisses. This was wrong, but he couldn't stop himself. She wasn't just any woman, and his body reacted to her more than anyone on the planet. Everything was on fire. The addiction he had to Sarah was back, and nothing in the universe would ever be like making love to her.  
"Lock the door," she said as his hands started to find their way under her pale blue t-shirt. His back was to the door, and he pulled them both against it. Afraid if they broke contact, the spell would break too, and Sarah would leave. He managed to secure the door with his hand twisted at an awkward angle. He never took his mouth off Sarah's. The moment the lock clicked, her fingers were reaching for his buttons. Secretly He wanted her to tear the shirt off, but he did not have a spare one in the new office yet. Once it was open, her hands traced the planes of his chest as if trying to remember everything she had forgotten in the few short weeks since they last made love.  
Everything about what they were doing was wrong, they should not do this, but as her hands snaked down and stroked him through his pants, he couldn't stop himself. His brain was no longer working. He reached over and pulled Sarah's shirt over her head, revealing a sexy green and black lace bra, which left little to the imagination. He couldn't wait to see if the underwear matched. She moaned as he sucked at the spot on her neck she loved. Xander knew her body better than he had ever known anyone else's, including his own.  
He reached around and deftly undid the bra, revealing the wonder of her naked breasts. Sarah was perfect in every way. He wanted to drink in the image of her bare in front of him. No woman had ever been more beautiful in his eyes. She looked at him with a lust he rarely saw in her. He loved it.  
She pulled off her pants, revealing a matching pair of boy short style undies under them. Her perfectly sculpted ass looked amazing in them. He started working on his trousers as her hands found his chest again, pulling him back into a kiss. He managed to get them down, through the kisses, and his underwear fell with them freeing his hard length from his clothes. Sarah looked down at him and licked her lips. Xander was good-looking, but he only wanted her to look at him like that. No other woman ever needed to.  
He pushed until her back brushed the edge of his desk, then he lifted her, so she was sitting on the desktop. It was like he was in a dirty office scene from a movie. He was a little sad there was nothing to knock off. Instead of moving so that he stood between her legs, he got down on his knees. Sarah shuttered, knowing what was coming.  
"Please." She begged him her eyes locking with his. Sarah once told him she never enjoyed herself when a man gave her oral sex, and he decided to make that a challenge. Now, she pleaded with him to give it to her every single time. He kissed the ball of each foot and then up the inside of her right leg. He wanted to make her work a little.  
"What do you want, love?" Strangely his accent was thicker when he was turned on.  
"Your tongue." She said much more boldly than usual. The words made his groin strain even more. He would be buried in her soon, but he would give her what she wanted first. His hands hooked in the top of the boy shorts as Sarah lifted her hips, letting him pull them off. He kissed the inside of each thigh, careful not to quite reach the spot she wanted.  
"Baby." She pleaded. He loved hearing her call him that again, even if this was a one-time thing. Finally, he flattened his tongue and licked very slowly up and down. She nearly screamed, he didn't care if the entire office heard their lovemaking, breaking the desk might be a goal. He bobbed in and out of her, her hips bucked involuntarily. It creaked from the action and somehow made Xander go faster. When he realized she was close, he inserted two fingers moving in and out as he continued to lick with his tongue. Her first orgasm hit like a hurricane.  
"Good girl." He said. To Sarah's shock, he didn't wait for her to come down from her high. He stood and pulled her up, whipping her around, so she leaned forward over the desk. She was still pulsating. He hesitated for a second, wondering if he needed a condom. They were not using condoms when they were together before. Sarah was on birth control, and they were both clean, but with everything that had happened, he didn't know if she would be comfortable now. "Is this still ok." He asked, desperate. He didn't want this to end.  
"Yes, stop treating me like a doll and give me what I want." She snarled. This time, Xander didn't hesitate, but lined himself up and slid home. He stopped for a moment after he entered her, feeling Sarah around him. He had been with his share of women, but sex was never like this. It was like he was made to make love to her, and her alone. Their bodies fit like two perfect pieces of a jigsaw puzzle.  
He pulled out and thrust back in. The pace was excruciating, but he needed this to last as long as possible. This scene would be terrible if anyone walked in, and he didn't care. He had already gotten demoted, the worst they could do was fire him. Sarah wiggled against him, trying to goat him into moving more. No matter how badly he wanted this to last, he also knew lust was taking over. It had been too long for both.  
"You can't tell me sex with Brady is this amazing." He whispered in her ear as he began to rock in and out a little faster. He ended the action by subtly biting her. She let out a low moan before answering.  
"I wouldn't know." She admitted. He was so shocked he stopped. Once he got his bearings, he pulled almost out and pushed back in, driving Sarah wild. "But I doubt he would hold a candle to this."  
"Good." He drove into her now, knowing he couldn't hold back anymore. The fact that she hadn't slept with Brady gave him hope. His orgasm was building, and the sound of skin again skin filled the air. His office would smell like sex for weeks, and he didn't care. He was exactly where he wanted to be.  
"I'm close, baby." She screamed, standing more upright and rocking against him. He grabbed the braid, arching her back toward him as he pounded into her relentlessly. His other hand reached down and began stroking her, knowing exactly how to make her see stars. He was on the brink himself, but he wouldn't finish without her. The walls of her vagina tightened around him like a vise as he emptied inside of her. He slumped over carefully and leaned against the desk for support. They lay like that for several seconds, then she looked up at him, her face full of confusion, and he understood the moment was over.  
"Sarah." He tried. "It's ok, love, there is no reason to be ashamed. We made love there is nothing wrong with that."  
"It shouldn't have happened." She scrambled, looking for her bra.  
"What we just did proves everything, you and me we still belong together." He spoke softly, trying to reach for her. She grabbed the tissue box from the desktop and cleaned herself off. Tears were forming in her eyes as she found her underwear and pulled them on.  
"It proves nothing." Her stare was cold as ice. "Except I gave in to my biological urge like an animal."  
"Sarah, what we did isn't about Sex." He grabbed her arm, still totally naked in front of her. "What we have is so much more than lust."  
"You better not say that was about love." She growled. "Or, I will slap you again."  
"I'm not going to deny anything, I love you, and I know you love me." He never took his eyes from hers.  
"How could I love you after all the ways you have hurt me." She said, not denying it either.  
"Because love defies logic, Sarah. You have to decide now if you love me enough to forgive me." He slipped his pants on.  
"Baby..." She said then quickly corrected herself. "Xander, please let me go. I need to think."  
"I'm not holding you here." He laughed. "Unless you are looking for round two in the desk chair.  
"No." She looked forlorn. "I have to go, Brady will be wondering where I am."  
"I'm not going to forget you haven't slept with him." He said as she unlocked the door.  
"God, you are a pig sometimes." She rolled her eyes as it swung open. He watched her walk away, hopeful, for the first time in weeks, she would be back.


End file.
